


Left on Read

by InterzoneAgent



Series: Residents: The Vagabond, The Mycologist, and their child [3]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Trans Higgs Monaghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterzoneAgent/pseuds/InterzoneAgent
Summary: A Boss fight goes horribly wrong for Sam due to Higgs being unable to keep his private and work lives separate.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Residents: The Vagabond, The Mycologist, and their child [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Left on Read

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Disorderly Conduct and God Damn That's Love, makes allusions to both.  
> In theory you can read this without reading ether though, if you so wish.  
> Happens during the boss fight outside of Mama's lab in the actual game.  
> 

**To:** Sam Porter Bridges  
 **From:** Peter Englert  
 **Subject:** A Maladroit Request for Comfort Food (1 Attachment)  
 **[Click Here to View Attached Image]**

> My Utmost Darling Mr. Sam Bridges,
> 
> As always, and forever, it is I your ever adoring and loyal companion Peter Englert. How I hope this day finds you in good humor, my precious friend. Unfortunately, I myself have been unable to shake those horrible night terrors I spoke of in our last correspondence. That dastardly spiraling supercell still spins my dreams into dizzy nightmares, snatching away my most dear and darling associate, none other but you, of course, Mr. Sam Bridges! Our last rendezvous, I must shamefully admit, only left my ailing old heart aching to see you again in fear that grievous storm will come and scoop you up into it’s heinous claws again!
> 
> I have procured our favorite meal, an order for a delicious deep dish pizza the likes you have never had before with extra mushrooms, at The Waystation North of Mountain Knot City upon hearing you have been spotted in the area. Please, take pity on I, your foolish doting friend, and deliver it to our usual spot post haste for us to enjoy together.
> 
> Attached to my message, please help yourself to this preview of the lovely dessert I have prepared for our little potluck♥

(READ 14:32 UTC)

_Read._

Not delivered. Not even replied.  
  
Read.

_One fucking week ago._

Under the pouring timefall, patches of desert flowers perpetually withered and blossomed around the unnatural black pool. Old abandoned vehicles bobbed in the bubbling tar, while derelict and long forgotten buildings arose from nowhere. The former inhabitants sobbed, they mindlessly pushed and pulled at another only to melt and clump into each other. They would sink back into nothing with flailing arms, swimming back up to the surface as another clump of screaming faces and mismatched limbs.

_Sam fucking ignored all of that too._

Higgs had provided _not just_ ample space, _but_ a moody arena with eye-catching aesthetics for Sam’s _tense_ _boss fight_ _with Convoy_ and Sam _fucking ignored_ _it._ Sam ran around _like a man on fire_ when he took on the first Catcher Higgs had thrown at him. Do not fucking tell Higgs that Sam likes the Dolphin Catchers more than the Lion Catchers. Higgs had not _even_ bothered to name his Dolphin, too disappointed that upon closer inspection it _in fact was a dolphin_ and not a giant squid. Squid or not _at the very least_ Sam came out of it engulfed in black sludge that made him itch all over, a soon to be familiar sight _even without_ _Higgs’ influence._ _  
  
_ _So exactly what is the fucking issue here, Sam?  
_ _Suddenly you only_ _want to get_ _sticky when it’s your fingers_ _between my legs?_

Without an inch of tar on him, Sam stood outside the lab baiting the BT over to him, delicate cargo still on his back, grenade in one hand and rifle in the other. The lion would eagerly pounce over to Sam and get a face full of blood and lead every time he tried to bring his big paw crushing down. Lucky bastard managed to dodge Convoy’s laser first try.

_Come on! Humor the poor thing!_

“Sam...” That _anomaly_ on Sam’s back said. “Behind us.”  
 _That is cheating!_

“Got it!” Sam turned around and pelted Convoy in hematic grenades. “Mama! You alright?!”  
 _Hecklers throw tomatoes at the Matador, Sam!_ _You cretin! T_ _he_ _matador_ _doesn’t toss_ _tomatoes at the bull!_

“Not a scratch on me...” Mama smiled. “Keep going, you can do it Sam.”  
 _Didn’t you tell him to run? Fucking four-eyes!_

Higgs couldn’t fucking watch this shit any longer, he knew he should of controlled Convoy directly but he wanted to test him out. Higgs had other things to take care of that were much more important. Pressing matters concerning _the Misses_ that Higgs…

Sam _smiled too,_ and he unloaded his rifle into Convoy’s side until the tar absorbed the last of Sam’s blood.

 _Why did you smile?  
_ _Why are you smiling back at her when you can’t see her?  
Can you tell when she is smiling by the sound of her voice, Sam? _

“Almost there...” Sam tossed another grenade, he patted the top of his BB pod that glowed red. “Stay with me, baby.”

 _Baby_.  
 _Who is your baby, Sam?_

Higgs got up and watched Sam adjust his shoulders.

 _What are the chances it’s both of them?  
_ _That Sam is busy eating Mrs. Glasses out instead of me?  
You let her take pictures of your dick too?  
_ _Let her finger fuck you like I do?_

“Mama?” Sam called out while he reloaded his rifle. “Got a odradek here suddenly pointing to thin fuckin’ air.”

_Chances are pretty damn slim, but y’know…_

“Right flank.” Higgs whispered and pointed an invisible finger forward. “You’re wide open, Sammy Boy.”  
  
 _Ain’t I always taking_ _every_ _chance_ _I can_ _to humiliate myself?_

“Tell me you can see where this thi-” Sam’s odradek suddenly pivoted. “SHIT!”

Too little too late. The molten beam of chiralium struck Sam in the kidney and knocked him down against the hard concrete. Sam cried out in agony, holding his left arm when he plied himself off the ground. Sam cautiously moved his hand down and sucked in another scream of pain touching the broken bone. He scrambled to his feet, his broken arm dangling at his side while Sam frantically patted the top of his BB pod.

“Only got _yourself_ to blame.” Higgs hissed, he swung both his arms at once. “Stubborn old bastard. I got shit to do.”

Convoy rolled over on his side and kicked Sam with and two gigantic hind legs, one of them kicking directly into Sam’s _precious_ BB. The force sent Sam flying into the tar pool where he landed on his back with _a sickening_ crunch sound. His BB wailed and screamed against it’s flashing pod.

“LOU!” Sam shouted, his breath hitching when a black hand grabbed his broken arm. “Mama! Mama are you alright?!”

“We… We need to run, Sam.” Tar filled both her and Sam’s mouths, the hands dragged them under earth back towards Convoy.

 _I have to run too_. Higgs mouthed, it was a shame. He badly wanted to rub Convoy’s belly. With a quick jump, everything was gone and Higgs could only wait.

If Convoy won, Higgs would shower him in belly rubs and ride him back to his shelter to chain Sam to his desk for safe keeping. Higgs would only take Sam outside twice. The first time to make him watch Higgs crack Sam’s BB pod over his knee and toss the little bomb into whatever hole Fragile and Sam’s other friends held up in. The second time? Higgs had to have his end of the world party _with somebody._

Of course, _Convoy didn’t win._

Higgs stares at his inbox. He hadn’t intended to turn that encounter of theirs so _personal,_ these things _just kind of happen._ Higgs had this little encounter scripted and planned out for sometime, and he almost blew the entire thing in his own misguided anger.

Not that Sam could ever figure that out.  
Him and that Mama woman _had messed it up first.  
_ Higgs is forgetting that! They fucked his plan up first!

Still no reply.  
Perhaps Higgs should _make_ Sam figure it out.

Leaning in his chair, Higgs wonders what he should do. It wouldn’t be long now until him and Sam had some kind of final conflict, just in the natural order of things. The work order of things, he absolutely _had_ to keep his work life and personal life private but _actually having_ a personal life is exhausting. Is Sam simply sick of him? Higgs didn’t need him to start with, not with the _new found_ confidence Sam brought out in him. Sleeping with Sam is such a wonderful way to continue spiting the EE, that’s the only reason… _Reply!_

_Reply!_

_Sam replied!  
_

Higgs spins in his chair, his heart beating fast. He knows for a fact that _Peter_ is the _only person_ Sam replies to! How could he ever doubt that Sam would reply? Bridges must have him bogged down in some _stupid garbage_ not realizing Higgs is _this close_ to finally pulling the life support on this poor, struggling existence they all lead. Higgs’ hands shake with giddy excitement as he opens his inbox.

 **To:** Peter Englert  
 **From:** Sam Porter Bridges  
 **Subject:** RE: A Maladroit Request for Comfort Food

> finally got some time i can come by today if that is ok

**To:** Sam Porter Bridges  
 **From:** Peter Englert  
 **Subject:** RE: RE: A Maladroit Request for Comfort Food

> Mr. Sam Bridges,
> 
> That is more than okay with me♥
> 
> To be quite honest, lost in my work, I had forgotten I had sent you this message! Still, pizza sounds rather appetizing right now so do hurry over♥

**To:** Peter Englert  
 **From:** Sam Porter Bridges  
 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: A Maladroit Request for Comfort Food

> tell me if this is shitty 2 ask can u take a picture 4 me u kno the kind

**To:** Sam Porter Bridges  
 **From:** Peter Englert  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: A Maladroit Request for Comfort Food (1 Attachment)  
 **[Click Here to View Attached Image]**

> Ask me anytime you illiterate ape♥
> 
> Tell you what that horrible fucking way you type makes me so fucking angry, Mr. Bridges♥♥
> 
> Mr. Bridges, I want to dig your eyes out with my thumbs while you fuck me raw♥♥♥

**To:** Peter Englert  
 **From:** Sam Porter Bridges  
 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: A Maladroit Request for Comfort Food

> thanks dude c u in a half hour

“ _Thanks_ , he says.” Higgs snickers grabbing his eyeliner pencil and drawing a heart over his mons pubis while he waits for Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if any of you are interested in more of these in-between oneshots  
> I have... Quite a lot that I wrote for myself for fun. 
> 
> Bullying Higgs' Lion BT is a completely valid way of defeating it.  
> Bullying Higgs himself is also valid.


End file.
